That's The Way I Like It
by Bvv31389
Summary: Ginny va chercher Harry dans sa chambre pour une partie de Quidditch... hé hé... OneShot


**N/A** : remue un petit fleurdelisé JOYEUSE ST-JEAN BAPTISTEÀ TOUS LES QUÉBÉCOIS! En ce 24 juin, il est de mise pour tout québécois de montrer son esprit patriote, et d'être fier d'être québécois. Même si tout le monde au Québec en haut de 10 ans sait que la St-Jean est plus une excuse pour les 16 à 28 ans (et même plus vieux) pour se saoûler jusqu'à plus se rappeler sa propre identité autour d'un feu de camp ou d'un feu d'artifice. Moment d'histoire qui n'intéresse personne : Saviez-vous que le fleurdelisé, drapeau québécois, a été crée par Maurice Duplessis, un premier ministre québécois, en 1948, alors que la devise du Québec fut inventé par Eugène-Étienne Taché en 1883, et qu'il créa aussi les armoiries du Québec?

_Je me souviens_

Ok, moment de patriotisme terminé. Ce one-shot... je sais pas d'où il vient. Je crois que j'en avais juste assez des auteurs qui décrivent Harry comme très musclé grâce au Quidditch. Il est attrapeur, bon sang! C'est expliqué dans les livres que les attrapeurs ont un avantage s'ils sont petits et maigres, parce qu'ils sont plus léger. Je réalise aussi qu'il est très court, mais lorsque j'ai essayé de l'allonger, ça faisait juste... pas beau. Donc voilà!

* * *

"Peut-être que si tu avais commencé avant--"

"Pourquoi commencer des devoirs de vacances si tôt alors qu'on a toutes les vacances pour les faire?"

Assise sur un sofa dans le salon du Terrier, Ginny Weasley regardait son grand frère et sa meilleure amie, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, au milieu d'une de leur légendaires (et éternelles) disputes. Ces temps-ci, ils se disputaient pour n'importe quoi. Aujourd'hui, c'était parce que Ron avait demandé à Hermione s'il pouvait copier son devoir parce qu'il ne restait que deux jours de vacances. Bon, d'accord il n'avait pas dit copier, mais Hermione et Ginny le connaissait assez bien pour savoir ce que "jeter un coup d'œil" signifiait.

_En fait, c'est un peu comme une partie du sport moldu dont Hermione m'a parlé l'autre jour, le tennis, _pensa-t-elle. _L'un dit quelque chose, et l'autre lui réponds du tac au tac, et le premier qui ne trouve rien à répondre a perdu. Si seulement ils pouvaient se rendre compte que tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est se sauter dessus…_

Sachant très bien que son idiot de frère n'avouerait pas son amour éternel à Hermione de si tôt, elle prit l'initiative de les interrompre, ou ils y seraient encore le lendemain.

"Hé, Ron, ça te dirait une partie de Quidditch? On peut demander à Harry s'il veut jouer, comme ça lui et moi on pourrait jouer poursuiveurs, tu joueras gardien et on essaiera de marquer. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?"

Heureux de pouvoir échapper à la colère d'Hermione, Ron sauta sur l'occasion.

"D'accord! Je vais chercher nos balais et je les apporte au pré en haut de la colline, d'accord? Va chercher Harry et venez nous rejoindre. Il devrait être dans ma chambre."

Sur ce, il se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce, laissant une Hermione déconcertée derrière lui. Cette dernière attrapa un livre et suivit Ron, décidant apparemment de reprendre cette "conversation" plus tard.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Ginny se dirigea vers les escaliers. Ces deux là étaient vraiment insupportables. Et Ginny était sûre que Hermione allait rager à propos de Ron au moins vingt minutes avant de se coucher ce soir. Comment Harry faisait-il pour les supporter?

Arrivant devant la porte portant l'inscription "Ronald", Ginny l'ouvrit. Elle maudit ensuite la manie qu'avait les Weasleys de ne jamais frapper avant d'entrer.

Harry Potter se tenait au milieu de la pièce, torse nu.

Il était apparemment en train de se changer lorsque Ginny était entré. Levant le regard, Harry l'aperçut et rougit fortement. Ginny remarqua qu'il rougissait _partout_. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il n'était plus le petit garçon maigre, presque squelettique qui était venu au Terrier l'été avant sa première année. Oh, il était toujours mince, mais la cuisine de Poudlard et celle de sa mère lui avait fait du bien, et il n'avait plus l'air d'avoir été affamé toute sa vie, ce qui était probable avec la famille qu'il avait. Le Quidditch lui avait fait du bien aussi. Ses muscles étaient loin d'être aussi développés que ceux de Dubois, mais ils étaient entraînés. Ginny croyait même pouvoir discerner des abdominaux apparaissant faiblement sur son ventre…

"Ginny!" vint la voix surprise et légèrement embarrassée de Harry.

Dans un acte de volonté extrême, Ginny leva le regard pour rencontrer ses yeux, et réalisa qu'elle fixait son torse depuis au moins dix secondes. _Non, ne rougis pas! _se dit-elle. _C'est fini, la période où tu rougissais devant Harry Potter, n'oublie pas! Tu n'es plus cette petite fille, tu es une femme forte, intelligente et indépendante!_

Avec ces pensées en tête, elle leva légèrement le menton et répondit. "Oui, Harry?"

"P--Pourquoi es-tu… qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

_Bonne question… pourquoi est-ce que je suis là, déjà? Ne regarde pas son torse, Ginevra Molly Weasley, ne regarde pas son torse… Quidditch! C'est ça!_

"Ron et moi allons jouer au Quidditch et on voulait savoir si tu voulais jouer avec nous." _C'est bien, Ginny. Calme et composée._

"Euh… oui, oui, je… je vais juste mettre un chandail et je vous rejoins, d'accord?"

_Oh, tu pourrais jouer comme ça, ça ne me dérange pas du tout… vilaine, Ginny, vilaine!_

"D'accord. Ron a déjà amener nos balais alors va directement au pré."

Une fois la porte fermée, Ginny permit au plus léger rose de s'installer sur ses joues et à un sourire stupide de s'installer sur ses lèvres. Descendant les escaliers, elle commença à fredonner une chanson. Le rose disparut de ses joues mais elle continua à sourire et à fredonner lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine. Elle ignora le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée, ("Ce chandail est beaucoup trop moulant! C'est indécent ce que porte les jeunes filles de nos jours!") et sortit dans la cour. Arrivant au pré, elle remarqua que Hermione était assise sous un arbre, le nez dans son livre, mais elle jetait occasionnellement un regard furieux à Ron. Ce dernier lui tendit son balai lorsqu'elle arriva ("Pourquoi tu souris comme ça?") et elle décolla. Une fois dans les airs, elle commença à chanter doucement les paroles de la chanson qu'elle fredonnait :

"That's the way, han-han han-han, I like it, han-han han-han."


End file.
